A Heart of Rain
by Renchikara
Summary: Rukia reflects on her life realising how much it has changed since she met Ichigo. She relives the good and bad times of her life. IchiRuki.
1. Nothing Can Be Explained

**One**

**Nothing Can Be Explained**

We fear that which we cannot see.

We respect with every fibre that which cannot be explained.

The moon illuminates the darkening sky, and a shape clad in black drifts by as silently as a whisper. The figure lands on a tall post poking out from the city, murmuring, 'I sense strong spirit energy.'

The Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki, member of the thirteenth division of the Soul Society, leaps into the night.

_xXOXo_

It makes no sense, and therefore cannot be explained.

The spirit energy, overwhelmingly strong, is so close by, but surely it's far too powerful to belong to a Hollow. It certainly can't be a human. So why is she here, in the bedroom of some human, trying to sense the nearby Hollow, and having no luck because the strong spiritual pressure is jamming her senses?

She can hear a voice, far off and distant because she is deep in thought. Just some human living their ordinary human life, unaware of the spirit realm. She has never felt envious of humans, and this is because of the emotions they posses. Jealousy... love... all unnecessary for a Soul Reaper, a Kuchiki at that.

'It's close,' she whispers, placing her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutô.

'How's that for close, jerk?!' shouts an extremely angry voice and she feels something being implanted in her back. She goes flying and lands a considerable distance away beside the wall of the bedroom she's in.

'Psh! Pretty cocky for a burglar, ain'tcha?! What's close?! The safe? Is that burglar-speak or something?!

'You... you can **see** me?!' she exclaims, turning to face the tall orange-haired boy who just knocked her down. 'And... you **kicked** me!'

'Huh? Stop yammering!' the boy commands, the scowl on his face furious and confused at the same time. 'Heck yeah I can see you...'

_xXOXo_

'Stay calm, boy!' she instructs. 'The Hollow has not eaten any of your family's souls yet!' She places herself between the fish-faced Hollow and the humans.

The orange-haired boy glancesup from gazing at his unconscious sister in his arms. 'It hasn't? Wait, you said the Hollows attack people to eat their souls?! So why'd that thing attack my family...?'

'Hollows are drawn to high levels of spirit energy... But they also attack opportunistically,' she explains, still keeping her eye on the advancing Hollow.

'What's that mean?' the boy asks.

'I have never known a human who could see a Soul Reaper...' the girl murmurs. 'Or break a binding spell before... I have never heard of a human with so much spirit energy...' She is silent for a moment.

'I believe he was looking... for you!'

The orange-haired boy looks shocked. 'What?! He was after **me**?! All this... was 'cause of me?! My sisters are wounded... All of this...'

'Wait... that is not what I meant,' the Soul Reaper says, turning to face him. Big mistake.

The Hollow throws her aside with one of its huge arms. She goes crashing into the nearby wall, and she hears the boy cry, 'Soul Reaper!'

The Hollow looms over him, opening its mouth ready for a glorious feast. The boy takes a deep breath and says, 'I've had enough... of you!'

'Unh..' the Soul Reaper mutters, rubbing her pounding head. 'I failed to guard my flank... how careless. Shameful...' Her face suddenly takes on a startled expression as she realises the orange-haired boy is confronting the Hollow.

'Hey... ugly... you want my soul? The boy says, a determined smile appearing on his face. _'Then fight me like a man! Forget the others! It's me you want! So kill me!'_

'You fool!' the Soul Reaper gasps, throwing herself to her feet. The Hollow lunges forwards towards the boy, mouth wide open, preparing itself for its dinner. A glimmer of fear appears in the boy's eyes for a second, for he's aware he's going to die, but he knows he is savng his family and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_xXOXx_

It hurts.

She senses the stinging in her flesh, and can feel the blood seeping through her shihakushô. The Hollow releases its grip on her, and she collapses to her knees. The physical pain is like nothing she has ever experienced. Behind her, she hears the human boy gasp, and then cry out, 'SOUL REAPER!'

She falls to the ground, her blood already covering the pavement. She huffs in pain, and she hears the Hollow give a roar of agony from the sword that caught its teeth.

'You... fool...' she hisses, trying to get up and failing. 'Fool,' she repeats. 'Did you think it would be over if you gave him your soul? Then you are a fool!'

The boy bows his head. 'I'm sorry... I just wanted to...'

'I fear... I cannot console you...' the Soul Reaper gasps. 'I am too badly injured to fight it... It is a matter of time... until we all become its food.'

The boy looks so furious with himself, and guilty, because he knows that is is all his fault.

'Huff... Do you wish to save your family?'

The boy is allert immediately. 'Just tell me how! I'll do anything! Tell me!'

'There is a way...' she continues as she pushes herself up into a sitting possision and leans back against the wall behind her. 'I should say... there's only **one** way...' she picks up her sword by her side and points it at him.

'You must... become a Soul Reaper!'

'What...?' the boy says incredulously. 'What are you talking about? I can't be a...'

'You can!' the Soul Reaper insists. 'Place the point of my zanpakutô over your heart... and I will infuse you with half of my Soul Reaper powers- My Dark Force!'

The boy stares at her, lost for words.

'You will temporarily have the powers of a Soul Reaper... to give you a chance against the Hollow.'

'Are you sure... Can you do something like that?'

'I do not know,' the Soul Reaper admits. Prehaps, because your soul is so powerful, but... the chance of success is low, and... if we fail, you die! But there is no other way! Nor time to ponder it.'

The boy half closes his eyes, deep in thought, sweat trickling down his face, his heart pounding in his chest. He could die... but... a chance to save his family...

'Gimme the sword, Soul Reaper! We'll try your plan!' he says, projecting confidence in his voice.

The girl smiles, and says, 'Not 'Soul Reaper.' I am Rukia Kuchiki.'

'Oh...' the boy says, also smiling. 'Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meetchya... Let's pray this won't be... our last meeting.'


	2. Not My World

**Two**

**Not My World**

_It's difficult to understand this world._

_ How humans can live such extraordinarily normal lives, totally unaware of the malevolent spirits known as Hollows that threaten their very existence._

_ The emotions are the hardest to adjust to. Act like a human, follow their rules._

_ In other words, make friends._

_ Right now, the only people I can trust are Ichigo and the man who gave me my gigai, Kisuke Urahara. And believe me, he is not the sort of person you would usually trust. His layed-back attitude and shadowy past only make more suspicions arise. Still, I'd be in real trouble if he hadn't helped me._

_ Then, of course, Ichigo. The orange-haired, fifteen-year-old high school student with the permanent frown. A real rebel, but even though I barely know him, I can tell he has a good heart._

_ And he reminds me so much of..._

_ Irrelevant to dwell on that. The past is the past, and Ichigo Kurosaki is just an ordinary human with the exception of the fact he can see spirits, and he now has my Soul Reaper powers. All of them. He absorbed all my Dark Force._

_ Enrolling at Ichigo's school is the easy part. Fitting in is not hard either- I'm quite a good actress if I do say so myself. What's difficult is getting used to it all. Living a human life, not having to act like royalty the whole time. When I was at the Soul Society, I was treated as the Kuchiki princess. People bowed as they walked past me. Even captains and vice captains treated me with respect. Here, I'm just the new girl, an 'ordinary human'. But I can deal with that. I grew up in Hanging Dog, District Seventy-eight. I know of poverty as well as being a noble. So I think I can fit in, if I try._

_ But this is not my world._

_xXOXx_

Whenever a Hollow appears, it's up to Rukia to alert Ichigo, and Ichigo to destroy it.

Already, Hollows are threatening the lives of his friends. Orihime Inoue is attacked by her Hollowfied dead brother, and Yasutora Sado, known to his friends as 'Chad', finds the spirit of of small boy inside a parakeet and is tracked down by a Hollow serial killer. Rukia learns pretty quickly that Ichigo will do anything to protect his friends and family, even if it means getting himself killed. He is also willing to protect the innocent, a trait she finds both admirable and reckless. She has already instructed him that, as a Soul Reaper, he must be fair to all, alive and dead, and he can't just save them only if he happens to be close by.

Rukia has only known Ichigo for a couple of weeks, but she feels she can trust him.

_xXOXx_

'One Kikanshinki Memory Replacement power cell. What grade?' Urahara asks.

'The cheapest,' Rukia replies shortly.

'It's your funeral,' Urahara mutters, adding up this price to his calculator. 'Sixty Somafixer Internal Soul-fixing medicine, and, uh...' he looks up from the small machine to glance at Miss Kuchiki. 'It's none of my business, but too much of this stuff is bad for you. If you stay in that gigai too long, it'll be rough coming out.'

'I know that,' Rukia admits. She holds out her hand and begins flexing it into a fist. 'But it's slowing down. Sometimes it responds sluggishly.'

'What a check-up?' Urahara says in an almost hopeful voice plastering a big smile on his face. 'I'll give you a discount,' he offers. 'All body parts for just four thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine kan! We also offer a diet course-'

'No thanks!' Rukia replies hastily, a scowl on her face.

'On your card?' Urahara asks, getting serious again.

'No,' Rukia answers, holding out her soul pager, a mobile phone-like device. 'This.'

'No bonus money?' Urahara begins to read out the names of the Hollows that Ichigo has defeated so far with the help of Rukia off her pager. 'Fishbone D, bonus- zero. Hexipodas, bonus- zilch. Acidwire, bonus- nada. Sorry, too small-time for the bonus list. Nuisances, really.' Something catches his eye on the pager. 'Hey. Now he was a real menace. Shrieker, bonus- five thousand. Wow, he ate two Soul Reapers. Hmm...'

'By the way, has my order arrived?' Rukia asks.

_xXOXx_

'Here!' Rukia says, tossing the little duck-headed capsule with the words 'SOUL CANDY' en-scrolled in bubble writing on the side. Ichigo catches it, stares at it for a second, then says, 'What's this?'

'Gikongan- Substitute Soul pills! They force the soul out of the physical body! We use them to evict stubborn souls from cadavers. Keep them on you!'

'Is this why you weren't at home this morning?'

'Yes,' Rukia replies. 'After the other day, I realised you needed them. Listen... When you swallow a pill, a temporary soul enters your body and pushes out your own soul! So if you encounter a Hollow when I'm not around, these pills will enable you to go Soul Reaper on it!'

'Gikongan, eh?' Ichigo murmurs, still staring at the capsule.

'Yes. Just push the duck's head and out pops a pill.'

'It says 'SOUL CANDY'...' Ichigo mutters, sounding sceptical.

'I know,' Rukia says, irritation beginning to creep into her voice. 'Gikongan sounded too clinical, so the benevolent Society of Women Soul Reapers chose a cuter name. That was three years ago...'

Ichigo is silent, then he mumbles, 'Why a duck?'

Rukia flushes. 'Don't worry about it,' she yells. 'They're in demand, so you take what you can get! I tried to get you that adorable rabbit Chappy!'

Ichigo looks up. 'You... wanted the bunny,' he says slowly.

'What?Don't look at me like that!' Rukia shouts. 'So I like bunnies!'

_xXOXx_

Sure, it's a nice world Rukia has arrived in. The people here, like Orihime, Chad, and of course, Ichigo, are really nice once you get to know them. Rukia can see that now.

_Nevertheless, it is not my world._


	3. Compassion

**First, I'd like to start by thanking Ruby-charm for reviewing this story, it means a lot to me. For the record, this fanfic is following the storyline of the manga, which is why it is slightly different, although I will include elements from the anime, such as the Zanpakutô Arc and Bleach Movie 3, Fade to Black. Again, thank you very much, and as 99.9% of fanfic authors say, I will try to update more often but it will be difficult because of school work, but luckily the Summer Holidays are coming up and blah blah blah. You get the picture.**

**Three**

**Compassion**

'Freeze!' Rukia yells, throwing open the door to find the classroom looking like the remains of a bomb site; desks are overturned and one of the windows has a huge hole in it, and the students are up against the wall, shaking with fear. The imposter and Tatsuki Arisawa turn to face her, Tatsuki looking both surprised and furious, and the imposter looking panicked, recognition registering on their faces. It is clear that the fake Ichigo has done something inexcusable and Tatsuki is not holding back on revenge.

The imposter gasps, staring at Rukia with fear in his eyes. He spins around, throws himself past Tatsuki and desperately tries to make his way around the upturned desks towards the window.

'Cut him off, Ichigo!' Rukia shouts, neither noticing nor caring that her fellow classmates look at her in confusion as if she is a delinquent That would be the general idea already... Well... a lot of people wonder about the new girl, Rukia Kuchiki. Who has a charming outside personality, but can be quite brutal and strong, representing this best when she needs to 'talk with Ichigo in private.' At least they don't know that she is over double their age and is a Soul Reaper on a mission to rid the World of the Living of Hollows so that human beings can live peacefully.

Only Rukia and the imposter can see Ichigo, the _real_ Ichigo, appear in the window, ready to block the imposter off. He growls, 'Now... you're caught...'

Ichigo is not anticipating that the imposter has other plans: he leaps straight past Ichigo and out the window.

'No... What the-?! WAIT!' Ichigo yelps. 'Stop! It's too high! That's **my** body you're totaling!'

The imposter lands with surprising grace on the ground, bending very low because of the force. He smiles arrogantly up at Ichigo.

'Sheesh!' Ichigo hisses. He watches as the imposter races off into the distance at an incredible speed.

'Huh? He can run?' Ichigo says in bewilderment as Rukia joins him at the window. 'What is he...?'

Rukia is horrified, realisation dawning on her. 'Could he be...? He has to be... he's a... Mod Konpaku!'

_xXOXx_

'He was... created by the Soul Society... But now he's condemned just for being what they designed him to be?' Ichigo says, a pained look in his eyes.

'… That's basically correct,' Rukia says quietly. She and Ichigo stand in an empty street, trying to track down the Mod Konpaku, or Mod Soul.

'So? Does that seem right to you?' Ichigo demands

'It's not up to me to judge,' Rukia replies. 'Mod Souls were condemned... under the Soul Society law! And don't forget... those laws exist... to protect human lives and souls!'

_xXOXx_

Ichigo shows Rukia exactly what compassion is.

He stops Kisuke Urahara from disposing of Kon (the Mod Soul's new name). Rukia helps, of course, because she can see exactly how much this means to Ichigo. Taking away the right to live... must really get to him.

They find a lion plushie and Ichigo has this wild theory that they'll be able to place the little pill inside it and Kon will be able to live inside the body. Somehow, the plan actually works and as a result they're stuck with a perverted, hyperactive plushie for the foreseeable future but what seems like eternity. Kon immediately takes a liking to Rukia because, as far as he's concerned, she's the 'raven-haired goddess' who saved him. Never mind anything Ichigo did.

Rukia has no idea how Ichigo is going to keep her and Kon a secret from his own family for much longer. Surely they must hear Kon and Ichigo yelling at each other, surely they must spot Rukia at some point, given that she's living in Ichigo's cupboard. But no.

They must be very, very lucky.


	4. Memories In The Rain I

**Heeeeyyyy~**

** Despite the fact that this is supposed to be set on June 17, that day has been, so it's coming today, on July 15. Today is a very special day, as a lot of dedicated Bleach fans know, and people have been uploading special stories all day as a tribute to it.**

** It's Ichigo's birthday!**

** So, despite the fact that this chapter is set almost a month before, I will update this earlier that I probably would have done just because it is really July 15, Ichigo Kurosaki's birthday. You guys should be grateful 'cause I stayed up really late writing this at the risk of having my laptop taken off me by my dear mother! So, yeah, enjoy. Kind of hard to do as the chapter is depressing and supposed to be.**

** But, still...**

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO!**

**Four**

**Memories In The Rain I**

_The truck appears through the haze created by the rain and drives straight through a large puddle on the side of the road, the water splashing all over a nine-year old boy with vibrant orange hair._

_ 'Ack!' the boy cries, trying to shield his face so the water will not reach it. A moment later he is drenched and the truck has already disappeared into the rain._

_ 'Oh no... that mean old truck!' comes a soothing voice, and Masaki Kurosaki bends down with a cloth to wipe the water off her son's face. 'Are you okay, Ichigo? I'm sorry, honey. Let's switch sides. Let Mommy walk next to the road.'_

_ 'No! I'm fine!' Ichigo protests. 'My raincoat keeps me dry! I'll protect you from stuff like that!'_

_ 'Oh... what a brave boy!' Masaki says, smiling. 'But wait! Roadside duty isn't for someone who can't beat Tatsuki even once!'_

_ 'Ah wum da ubber day!' Ichigo mumbles under the cloth._

_ 'What did you say?' Masaki asks, lifting the cloth off his face._

_ 'I won the other day!'_

_ 'There! You're all clean! C'mon... let's go!'_

_ 'Mommy... hold my hand.'_

_ 'Okay.'_

_ The two continue to walk along the road, the river running along a few metres away. It's very rapid because of all the rainwater and if Ichigo squints, he can see a figure standing on the edge._

_ 'Huh?' Ichigo says, realising that it is a girl, and that she looks as if she's about to fall in._

_ 'Oh. Wait here, Mommy.'_

_ 'What?'_

_ But it's too late. Ichigo's instincts to protect have awoken inside of him and he climbs over the bars separating the river bank from the pavement. He lands on the grass and begins to race towards the girl._

_ 'ICHIGO?!' his mother cries._

_ Ichigo draws nearer and nearer, his arm outstretched to pull the girl back._

_ 'NO! ICHIGO!'_

_ So close..._

_xXOXx_

_'M... Mommy?'_

_ There's silence except for the rain. The rain pouring down, every second going by._

_ Every second..._

_ 'Mommy?'_

_ …_

_ 'Mommy...?!'_

_xXOXx_

'Bye Ichigo! See you at school!' Rukia calls as she prepares to leave via Ichigo's window.

'Yeah,' the orange-haired teen replies, fumbling with his watch. 'Aw man, why didn't Dad wake me up?! He usually bursts in and...' Ichigo trails off as he stares at the date on his watch, a strange expression covering his face. Almost... a _lost_ look in his eyes.

'What?' Rukia says, hesitating at the window, clutching the wall so as not to fall. 'Why the look?'

There's a moment of silence where Ichigo refuses to look at her, and then he replies, 'Nothing. Wow... it's tomorrow...' He turns away.

'Ichigo?' Rukia says, a worried look crossing her face.

_xXOXx_

Rukia tries to figure out what's wrong with Ichigo.

At school he was unusually friendly to everyone, even smiling when Orihime greeted him first thing in the morning (which is _very_ unlike Ichigo).

Right now he's in a family meeting downstairs and Rukia can hear his younger sister Karin and his father arguing. It brings a smile to her face, because it reminds her of the family she made herself in Hanging Dog. It brings back old memories, alright.

Rukia sits alone on Ichigo's bed, waiting for him to return. She's already in her pyjamas, and she's trying to tune in to what the Kurosaki family are discussing. Something about an outing tomorrow...

When Ichigo finally arrives (a towel draped over his head because he has taken a bath), Rukia says, 'That looked like fun.'

'What?' Ichigo says, bending down to pick up the towel which has just fallen on his bedroom floor.

'You know... the family meeting,' Rukia continues. 'So... you're skipping school tomorrow and going on a family picnic or something, right?'

Ichigo's back is to her, and she hears him say, 'Look, Rukia... about my Soul Reaper duties... could I maybe take... tomorrow off?'

'What?' Rukia says, the smile frozen on her face until the angry look appears. 'Take a day off?! Of course not! Are you crazy?! You've been acting strange all day-'

'It's the anniversary...' he interrupts, still facing away from her. '… of the day my mother died.'

Rukia stares at him.

'No... actually... not the day she died...' Ichigo finally faces her.

'The day she was _**killed**_.'

_xXOXx_

Ichigo stares in horror at the Hollow in front of him; A monstrous smiling mask, a shaggy brown coat... and the **thing **coming out of its head... he has never seen a Hollow like this before. Something is different...

'Grand Fisher,' Rukia says. She is standing besides a tree, a few metres away, holding out her soul pager which is printing information onto a piece of paper like a recite Ichigo turns to face her.

'That's his code name,' she continues. 'The bait decoy that sprouts from his head disguises itself as a person. When someone sees it... well, he only goes after those with especially strong spiritual energy.' She rips the finished printed paper out of the pager as she walks towards Ichigo, stopping beside him. 'And absorbs their power. He's managed to outwit or outfight the Soul Reapers for fifty-four years. That's him, all right. A well known lowlife. Here's his record from the Soul Society's database.' She hands Ichigo the paper. 'He's a real piece of work.'

'You're hurting my feelings... **girl**,' Grand Fisher hisses.

Realisation is dawning in Ichigo's eyes. The girl that he saw by the river, six years ago today... was... was...

A puppet.

This Hollow's puppet.

Meaning...

Ichigo's mother...

Masaki Kurosaki...

… was killed by-

'ARRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Ichigo screams, launching himself at the monster, anguish, rage, pain and hatred covering his face. He throws himself into an intense fight with the creature, fear no longer an issue.

'ICHIGO?!' Rukia cries. 'NO...'

Ichigo's sword hits the ground where Grand Fisher had been, moments before. The Hollow has taken to the skies.

'THAT WAS RECKLESS, IDIOT!' Rukia yells.

Ichigo ignores her. The creature performs a revolting trick, where its shaggy brown coat spreads, flying towards Ichigo and hitting him with full force. Rukia holds out her hands for a Kidô spell and shouts, 'Disintegrate Rondanini's Back Dog! Read through, burn away, claw out your throat!'

'RUKIA, NO!' Ichigo roars. He slices through the attack and doubles over, panting.

'Ichigo!'

'Rukia! Stay out of this one! This monster's mine! You and Kon take care of Yuzu and Karin, okay?'

'Are you insane? He's too strong! He's beaten us for over fifty years-'

'JUST GO!'

Rukia stares at him, horrified.

'Please...' Ichigo says in a quieter voice. '… stay out of it.'

He looks up, staring right at Grand Fisher.

'This one... is personal.'

_xXOXx_

_Stay out of it!_

_ If he wins because I help him..._

_ … he'll never get over it!_

_ And there's something else to consider..._

_ **'What about his honour? If you help him now... his life will be saved...but his honour... will be damaged forever.'**_

_** 'Who cares about honour?! What difference does honour make if he's dead?!'**_

_** 'Listen... and remember this well. There are two kinds of battle. Every time we fight... we're faced with this question: Am I... fighting to preserve life... or to preserve my honour?'**_

_Yes..._

_ Ichigo's honour is at stake._

_ I... have to let him fight this one alone._

_ Stay out of it..._

_ Stay out of it..._

_ Stay out of it..._

_ Stay..._

_ … out of it._

_ Ichigo... you better not die!_

_ …_

_ Not like he did._

_xXOXx_

The coward Grand Fisher flees the scene.

Ichigo is covered in blood and he's holding onto his sword to stay standing.

'COME BACK HERE!' he screams.

'Ichigo!' Rukia shouts, bushing on his chest to stop him from advancing forwards. 'Let him go! Stop! You can't fight him any more! This battle... IS OVER!'

'Not yet!' Ichigo snarls. 'Not until he's dead! I can still fight! I CAN STILL-'

'Ichigo!' Rukia shrieks, but at that moment he collapses on her.

'Ichigo!' She gently lowers him to the ground and rests his head on her lap. The rain pours down, completely drenching them.

_xXOXx_

Thank you... for not dying...

… Ichigo...

… thank you...

.

.

**Ichigo's birthday present from Rukia can be a nice kiss on the lips that will make him go bright red :3**

** I really need to go to bed.**


	5. Echo

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Insert the usual excuses here (eg. writing other fan fictions, school work etc.) Anyway, hopefully I won't take so long to update next time.**

**The story is in flashback mode on Rukia's life in the World of the Living right now, but it won't just focus on that. It will go through the series, including parts from Bleach Movie 3 ('cause that film just screams 'ICHIRUKI!') and maybe bits from Bleach Movie 4. There will also be flashbacks of her life before she met Ichigo and I'll include what I think happens to her in the seventeen months she is away in the Soul Society. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**Five**

**Echo**

Rukia stares up at the pig Hollow she's fighting, muttering, 'Uh oh!' when she sees it lift one of its strange flexible arms to attack her. All of a sudden, she notices a foot come into contact with its face as someone kicks it in mid air. The Hollow is sent tumbling backwards into the distance and the rescuer lands behind Rukia. She turns, recognising the familiar splash of orange hair and murmurs, '… Ichigo...'

'I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, RUKIA!' he shouts, launching himself at her and pressing his head up against her chest, knocking her over.

'KON?! IT'S GOTTA BE KON!' Rukia yelps, knowing that Ichigo would never display such affectionate behaviour She grabs both his hands and presses her foot against his chin in an effort to keep him away from her.

'Wait... if you're in Ichigo's body, then... Ichigo's become a Soul Reaper...'

'Ahhh... It's been so long since I've felt your kick- it's extra special! Oh... by the way... I think Ichigo wanted me to ask you something...

'What?'

'Hmm, what was it? I think he said to get something from you... maybe if you let go of my wrists I can remember what it was...'

'Oh really? I'll show you how to remember without letting go!'

'Ow! It's gonna break! It's gonna break! This is Ichigo's body, you know?! You'll break it! I LOOK LIKE THE NIKE LOGO! R-Rukia! Behind you! Look out!'

Rukia spins around to see the Quincy, Uryû Ishida standing there. He murmurs, 'Good... Looks like... it's safe here, too.'

'What, you scoundrel?!' Kon yells. 'You caused this mess! You started this contest just to kill everybody in town, didn't you?!'

'Oh... so this was **your** doing...' Rukia says quietly.

'I suppose I should say, nice to meet you. It's the first time we've spoken one-on-one... Rukia Kuchiki.'

_One-on-one? Do I not exist?!_ Kon thinks angrily.

'You, in Kurosaki's body... yes I started this contest. But... I don't intend to let anyone get killed! If Kurosaki runs out of strength... I will protect the citizens with my life! While... the Soul Reaper watches, I will protect everyone from the Hollows! If I can't do that... then this contest was for nothing!'

'You... what are you trying to prove?' Rukia asks.

All of a sudden, the pig Hollow that Kon kicked away earlier appears behind him and Rukia, its head twisted at a sickening angle, ready to finish off its meal. Uryû quickly readies his bow for an attack, but something else slices through the head of the pig Hollow.

Ichigo lands on the ground as the Hollow fades behind him, grinning like a maniac.

'Uryû!' he says, satisfied that he has finally found the Quincy.

'Kurosaki!' Uryû replies coldly.

'Heh heh... I finally found you! If I could, I'd make you cry right now, but... I have to pulverize _**this**_ guy first!'

Uryû stares at him in confusion, but his unspoken question is answered when Ichigo grabs the front of Kon's clothes and begins to yell at him.

**'KON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!'**

'WHAT'RE YOU GETTING MAD AT ME FOR?! SAVE ME FOR WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED WITH HIM!' Kon yelps, pointing at Uryû who just stands there, staring at them.

'Shut up! Okay... I had to run all over town 'cause you didn't bring Rukia's thingamajig!'

'So?! You should be happy! Running is a great way to relieve stress!'

'What?! I don't have stress!'

'Liar! Then what's with the perma-frown?!'

Uryû feels immensely embarrassed watching them, wondering if they're going to remember there's a fight going on.

'Didn't you dedicate your soul to Rukia?! One mind, one body?! You should have been able to find her right away!'

'I did! I could find her just by her smell!'

**'Why you!** I DO NOT SMELL!' Rukia shouts.

Uryû coughs and mutters, 'Um...'

They continue to yell at each other

'That's enough! I'm your enemy! This is no time for bickering!' Uryû shouts.

'I never said you smelled _**bad! **_It's a heavenly sweet smell! See, like this...'

'Fool! Stop! Hey! Stop, or I'll...'

'AAAGH! My nose! She broke my nose!'

'Hey! Rukia, that's my body! Think before you punch! I'm bleeding!'

'Um...' Uryû says again.

'Don't yell at her, Ichigo! It was my fault! If you wanna hit someone, hit me! OOF!'

'SHEESH! I DIDN'T MEAN TO...'

'If you hadn't-'

**'THAT'S ENOUGH, ICHIGO KUROSAKI! I AM YOUR OPPONENT!' **Uryû screams, readying his bow once more, but his fingers are covered in blood and he no longer has control of his weapon. The arrow is released by accident, heading straight towards Ichigo's unguarded back, and Uryû shouts, 'Oh, no...!'

Ichigo spins around and slices the arrow apart with his sword.

XOXOXOX

Rukia and Kon stand at the bottom of some steps leading to the park, wondering why all the noise has died down. Ichigo and the Quincy, Uryû Ishida were battling an army of Hollows, but now, it's almost as if the fighting has ceased, judging by the silence.

Kon (who is in Ichigo's body) says, 'It's gotten pretty quiet all of a sudden, huh, Rukia?'

'Hmm...' Rukia agrees.

'We're... alone... aren't we, Rukia?'

'What?'

There's a moment of silence, and then Kon cries out, **'RUKIA!'**, plastering a huge loving smile on his face as he lifts his arms and attempts to wrap them around her. She retaliates by grabbing both his arms to prevent him from hugging her and she lifts her leg, her knee jabbing him between his legs. She races up the steps towards the park, yelling, 'Ichigo!', while Kon lies on the ground, froth appearing at his mouth, gurgling.

'S-sorry, Ichigo! Your thing... will never work the same again...'

XOXOXOX

Hell, it's been fun. Nothing like this has ever happened to her before, and Rukia isn't exactly going to forget her time in the World of the Living in a hurry.

But all things must end.

Rukia tears off down the street, away from the Kurosaki clinic, knowing that if she stays, Ichigo will placed in danger. The Soul Society have grown restless, and Rukia is in trouble.

Big trouble.

She's left a letter on Ichigo's desk, a small code inside and on the front, _Thanks for everything. ~ Rukia Kuchiki._

XOXOXOX

_'Rukia, can I ask you something? Do you have a crush on Ichigo?'_

_ Rukia, who has been quietly sitting under a tree with a few other girls from her class, spits out the juice she was drinking in shock._

_ 'Huh?!' she gasps, turning to face Mahana, the girl who has asked._

_ 'Seriously, what's between you two?'_

_ 'We're just... friends,' Rukia says after a moment of hesitation._

_ 'Mahana! Gosh, you're so tactless!' Michiru scolds._

_ 'Whatever! You were all dying to know, but none of you had the guts to ask!'_

_ 'I-I didn't want to know!' Michiru protests._

_ 'You wouldn't,' Chizuru says, sounding disappointed_

_ 'You hate Ichigo, Michiru,' Tatsuki points out._

_ 'Really?!' Orihime says, suddenly all interested._

_ 'N-no! I don't **hate** him, Orihime! I just think his face is kinda scary...'_

_ 'Who cares what you think?!' Chizuru says obnoxiously. 'This as nothing to do with you! It's all about me and Orihime!'_

_ 'What do you have to do with it?' Tatsuki argues._

_ 'What do you think? If Rukia gets Ichigo... I'll have Orihime all to myself!' she turns around to face Rukia, grasping the smaller girl's hands in her own. 'So good luck, Rukia! I'm rooting for you! And Orihime will be mine! All mine!'_

_ 'Well?! What's going on?' Mahana presses. 'You've been clinging to him since you got here. Are you and Ichigo an item?'_

_ Rukia takes a deep breath. 'Ichigo is... just a friend!'_

_ **Love, romance... I think that stuff's boring.**_

_'Huh? For real?'_

_ 'Sure.'_

_ 'You don't have any feelings for him?'_

_ 'Nope.'_

_ **Feeling of attachment, affection, friendship...**_

_'Not even a little?'_

_ 'No!'_

_ **It's all boring.**_

_ 'I see...' Orihime begins, getting Rukia's attention. 'Well, that's disappointing! If you liked Ichigo, it would have been two girls against one guy and we would've won!'_

_ 'Um, she's talking nonsense again,' Tatsuki whispers to Rukia, both of them sighing in embarrassment_

XOXOXOX

_ **If eventually I must leave this place... friendship and affection... will only make it difficult.**_

_** Friendship... is really... really...**_

_** Boring.**_

_** And then there's jealousy...**_

_** None of them... are necessary emotions for a Soul Reaper!**_

_** They're burdensome, Rukia Kuchiki.**_

'I... may have stayed too long in this world...' Rukia whispers as she runs along the dark, quiet path.

'Yes! You're quite right!' comes a voice from behind her-

XOXOXOX

Rukia hasn't talked to Renji in such a long time, but she would never want to under circumstances such as these.

He knows everything, no matter how much she tries to deny it. He's a lieutenant now, and very strong.

'Rukia Kuchiki, you were trained to be a Soul Reaper!' he spits. 'You are not allowed to wear a human expression! Right?! Captain Kuchiki?!'

Oh hell. He's there. Right behind her!

'Byakuya...' she whispers, spinning around. 'Brother!'

'Rukia...' he breathes.


	6. Memories In The Rain II

**Six**

**Memories In The Rain II**

_'If you take even one step, or try to come after me... I will never ever forgive you!'_

There was no point, was there? This is Ichigo we're talking about- of course he's going to come. Even so, she's still shocked when she hears that one of the intruders to the Soul Society has a sword as tall as he is and vibrant orange hair.

So, really, who else could it be?

Rukia lies down on the ground of the Repentance Cell, a lump in her throat, which Byakuya would find disgraceful. Then again, it's not as if she can disappoint him any more. Nope, she pretty much covered that when she gave up her Soul Reaper powers to a human.

Why would Ichigo risk his life for her? They barely know each other, and she came along and ruined his life. At least she knows he didn't die after Byakuya had finished with him... but now he's definitely going to die. There's no way he can survive the Soul Society, not with so many Soul Reapers out to kill him.

And it's all her fault...

She's also extremely upset with how much Renji has changed. He assumes she resents him because he's become a lieutenant, maybe even believing she's jealous. She's not. Rukia would never want to be a lieutenant. It would bring back too many painful memories of the previous lieutenant of Squad Thirteen.

'What did... you say?'

'Oh... didn't you hear me?' the man in the front of the group of guards says with a sigh. 'Then I'll say it again. Rukia Kuchiki, the day of your execution has been changed once again.'

Rukia is frozen where she stands, her heart leaping wildly.

'The execution will be... tomorrow.'

XOXOXOX

'The execution is tomorrow,' Rukia murmurs to herself as she lies down on the floor of her cell a little while later. 'But... before the execution... I'll ask them to return Ichigo and the others safely to the World of the Living. I **am** from the Kuchiki family, after all. They might honour my request.'

_The execution is tomorrow. It came as a shock... but, strangely, I wasn't sad. It must be because... of the dream I had last night. It must be because of my dream... about the night that I'll never forget..._

_**'Lieutenant... Shiba! KAIEN...'**_

XOXOXOX

_'Please... wait here. The lieutenant will be with you shortly,' Rukia is told by a member of the thirteenth squad as she's ushered into a room, awaiting a meeting with the lieutenant._

_ 'Um...' she begins._

_ 'Can I help you?' the Soul Reaper says, a friendly smile on his face, although she can see the sweat on his face and knows that he's extremely nervous about how he talks to her, as she is now officially a noble._

_ 'I'm just a new officer,' she continues, already feeling saddened by the special treatment she's receiving. 'Please treat me like anyone else.'_

_ 'Oh! Yes! Of course!' the man says, sweating even more. There's no way he's going to do that, she can tell._

_ The man leaves shortly afterwards and Rukia is left alone in the room. Well, 'alone' is not quite the way to put it. Outside the door, she can hear various Soul Reapers of the thirteenth squad talking in hushed tones._

_ 'Who's she?'_

_ 'She's one of the Kuchiki family.'_

_ 'Ha! Their new pet, eh?'_

_ 'Heard she was exempt from the graduation exam **and** the enlistment exam.'_

_ 'What rich families do for fun. Hmph. They have no idea how hard we worked to get here.'_

I knew it,_ Rukia thinks bitterly. _It's the same here after all.

_ '**Hey!** What are you all doing here?!' comes an angry male voice from outside the door. 'This isn't a show! Get back to your posts!'_

_ The door is slid open with surprising force and a young man with spiky black hair stands in the doorway, raising his hand to his forehead and sticking out his index and middle fingers in a salute._

_ 'I'm Lieutenant Kaien Shiba! Pleased to meet you!'_

_ Rukia's a little taken-aback by this abrupt entrance. 'Um... hello.'_

**It was an ordinary encounter.**

_ An angry vein appears on the man's cheek. 'Huh? 'Hello'?'_

_ With a burst of speed he reaches out to place his hand on her head._

_ 'What kind of greeting is that?!'_

_ 'Eek!' Rukia squeaks._

_ 'I'm a lieutenant! You're supposed to say, 'Pleased to meet you, sir!' What's your name?!'_

_ 'Ru... Rukia Kuchiki...'_

_ 'Hmm...' the lieutenant says, leaning in closer. 'And...?'_

_ 'P-pleased to meet you, sir!'_

__**An ordinary greeting, an ordinary chewing-out, an ordinary relationship between superior and subordinate.**

_ Lieutenant Shiba takes his hand of Rukia's head, leaving her hair tousled and her expression surprised. A grin splits across his face._

_ 'Good! You're okay, Rukia!' he announces, giving her a thumbs up._

** But 'ordinary' was exactly...**

_'Welcome to the thirteenth squad!' Kaien says enthusiastically as Rukia begins to straighten her hair again. 'Our captain's in poor health... so I basically run the show! It's okay to call me 'Captain Kaien' by mistake now and then!'_

_ 'All right,' Rukia murmurs. 'I'll keep that in mind...'_

**… what I'd been searching for.**

XOXOXOX

_She can feel drips of water falling onto her face as the dark heavens open up above her. The speed in which the rain arrives and its power matches her current awareness of the situation: slow, at first, then a sudden wave as it all makes sense, as the tears begin._

_ And there's blood, mixing with the rain and the tears, soaking her clothes and dripping onto her pale, cold face as she stares up at the black sky, feeling the one who landed on top of her shudder in pain._

_ '… Captain...' comes a hoarse whisper. '… Thank you... for... letting me fight...'_

_ 'Ah...' Ukitake breathes in acknowledgement, a deeply saddened look in his eyes._

_ 'K... Kaien, sir...' Rukia whispers, her voice coming out faint and hardly there at all as her eyes leave the sky ant point directly at the body of the lieutenant lying on top of her, her own blade sticking out of his back and into the night sky._

_ 'Kuchiki...' he croaks back as he lifts his hand so it is resting on her back, the two in an embrace of death. 'Sorry I got you into this mess. You... must have been scared. Thank you. Now... I can... leave my heart behind.'_

_ His hand begins to crumple away as he draws his final breath. At that moment, Rukia lets out a scream of fear, horror, pain and grief._

**No.**

** No...**

** There's nothing to thank me for.**

** I ran away... because I was afraid to fight you.**

** I only came back... because I couldn't stand my cowardice.**

** I only used my blade... because I couldn't bear to see you suffer.**

** I did it all...**

** … for myself.**

** I'm pathetic...**

** I'm not worth saving.**

** I'm not worth shedding blood over.**


End file.
